


Three's A Crowd

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: When Rick and Morty find a homeless Morty and C-137 decides he's not leaving him behind. What antics could these three possibly get up to? Probably some dumb bullshit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlorinaLyndis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorinaLyndis/gifts).



> prompt: Rick and Morty come across a Morty who is Rickless and decide to take him in after C137 complains about Rick wanting to leave him. Mortycest ensues. Maybe Rick stumbles upon their shenanigans and either watches or joins? I'll give you the floor on that.

Rick pulled his Morty along by the hand through the crowd of other Ricks and Mortys, attracting attention and some strange looks. It wasn’t completely normal behavior. It wasn’t as if they were in a dire situation that required hand-holding. He didn’t give a shit. Well he did sort of give a shit for the fact that he hoped no one would notice he was C-137.  
Morty tripped and stumbled behind him, blustering and stuttering out protests.  
“Jesus Rick I can fucking walk! Let go I can keep up with you.”

The old man just stared ahead, not bothering to look back as he made his way to his destination.  
“Can’t risk losing you. What if I couldn’t figure out which Morty you were and you didn’t know which Rick I was?”

‘I would know who you were!’ He wanted to yell back. But he wasn’t so sure that was completely true so instead he just kept silent, feeling defeated and frustrated.

They finally stopped in a less populated area. The scientist looked around warily. They appeared to be in some kind of back alley that was rarely used. It smelled of old, musty stone and refuse. Rick pulled a gun from somewhere in his lab coat and shoved it into Morty’s hands without looking at him.  
“Watch your ass here, Morty. This is a dangerous area.”

Morty looked down at the gun in his hands, and blinked. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t killed anyone before. He’d killed tons of different creatures and aliens in a myriad of different fashions. But the possibility of killing other Ricks and or Mortys made his stomach squirm distastefully. He could do it. But he didn’t want to even if it came to that.  
“Please don’t tell me I have to use this.”  
He said anyway.

Rick looked at him from under his brow.  
“Look, we do what we gotta do, kiddo. Got that?”  
He put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

The boy looked down.  
“Y-yeah..”  
His stomach churned again.

They both made their way carefully forward, staring cautiously into dark alleyways, aiming their guns into the darkness, lest any other Rick or Morty ambush them.

Morty jumped as he heard a cry of alarm from within the darkness when he swung his gun into an alleyway with an over-flowing dumpster.  
“W-who’s there?!”  
He tried to sound intimidating but his voice came out cracked and a bit frantic.

“D-don’t shoot! P-p-please!!”  
A familiar voice shot back from the shadows.

The yellow shirt and jeans. Two trembling hands thrown high in the air.  
“I-I’m unarmed please don’t shoot.”  
He repeated, sounding desperate and frightened.

“Rick! I-it’s another Morty!”  
He squeaked, his voice a little too high even for him.

“Shoot his ass.”  
The old man called back, sounding unconcerned.

“N-n-no way!! He doesn’t h-have a weapon or-or anything! I-i-I’m not gonna hurt him Rick! And don’t you either!”  
His voice was shrill but set.

Rick pushed him aside roughly, almost knocking him over as he peered into the gloom.  
“Jesus, kid you look pretty worse for wear.”  
The older man griped.  
“Look we ain’t gonna hurt you, just go back to rooting through garbage or whatever gross shit you lost Mortys do.”

“Rick!”  
Morty looked at him with wide eyes. Scolding him with his gaze.  
“W-we-we can’t just leave him here!”  
He stuttered.

“Pff whatever. Let’s go, Morty! We don’t have time to be picking up homeless children. W-wh-what do I look like? A fucking nanny? We don’t run an orphanage. We're the kinda people who burn them down. He’s made it on his own this long he’ll make it on his own after we leave now come on! That’s an order!”

Morty glared, his face set in a scowl.  
“No.”

Rick rounded on him, his eyes wide and menacing.  
“Come again?”

“I-I-I said NO, Rick! We’re not just gonna leave him here! He needs a home. He needs us!”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, the muscles on his jaw tensing. The next time he spoke it was through his teeth.  
“We don’t have time for your sympathetic, dumbass conscience. We have shit we have to do! Now I’m only gonna tell you one more time. Let’s fucking go before I’m forced to beat your ass!”

Morty wavered slightly but stood his ground.  
“I. Said. No.”  
He said, his voice squeaky but resolute.

Rick ran a hand through his hair.  
“Why the fuck do I put up with you? You have this exhausting and pointless sense of ‘right’ and ‘wrong’.”  
He said mockingly with air quotes.  
“How many times do I have to tell you there is no right or wrong? Things just are or they aren’t. Sometimes some people are on the bottom rung of the ladder and that’s just the way it is. I ain’t got time or patience to help every sorry-ass soul we come across. What do I look like? Fuckin’ Mother Theresa or some shit?”  
He peered at Morty, squinting, his eyes judging. ‘Dumbass’. They said.

“I’M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT HIM! HE'S ME!! WHAT IF IT WERE ME?!”  
He screeched, clawing at the air for emphasis.

Rick stared at him and clenched his jaw. There was a tense few moments between them until Rick turned toward the hapless, terrified youth still standing paralyzed in the darkness; his eyes huge and filled with terror as he looked for an escape route. But he knew he couldn't get away from a Rick. He wasn’t sure what was happening. And he wasn’t sure at all if he wanted to go anywhere with the confrontational duo. Their relationship seemed.. Weird somehow. Unnatural as far as the order of Rick and Mortys usually went.  
It was almost as if they were.. Working together. No, there was no way. Morty did what Rick told him. He was a tool, a gopher. Nothing more.  
So he stood in the darkness, not sure whether to run or be ‘saved’ by the strange pair. He piped up his concern.

“D-don’t I get a say in-”

“Shut up Morty!”  
They said in chilling unison.

The scruffy Morty put his hands together furtively and wrung them, shuffling his feet, hunched over like a cornered mouse.

Rick turned back to Morty, his face stony. But Morty mirrored the expression, looking amazingly formidable, especially for a Morty.  
Very Rick-like even. So weird, so wrong.  
Rick abruptly beckoned the boy with a harsh gesture still not looking at him, staring coldly at his Morty.  
“Alright let’s go, fuckhead. We haven’t got all damn day.”

Instead of waiting for the trembling, abandoned Morty to come to them, C-137 ran over and took him by the hands, looking him over.  
“A-are you okay? Are you hurt? A-are you alright?”

Morty simply blinked, feeling the warmth and softness of his identical twin’s hands over his. He instinctively pulled away. His voice shaky, an octave lower.  
“I-I’m fine.”  
He tried to look and sound aloof but he was struck by the concern in Morty’s voice. Who the hell were these guys? He’d never met, never imagined there could be a Rick and Morty like this.  
The green glow of a portal made them both turn.

Rick gestured towards the portal sourly.  
“Let’s go you two dipshits.”

 

The lost Morty almost fell through the portal as he went first, stumbling and trembling with unease.  
When Rick’s Morty walked through, the scientist pushed him roughly, making him trip.  
“Guess there goes my Kalaxian Crystal deal. Can’t get my fix now. Thanks shit-for-brains.”  
Rick stepped through the portal, incredibly pissed off.

 

When he stepped through to the other side he saw Morty fussing over the orphaned one. The other just looked dumbfounded.

 

Rick looked bitter as he watched them, crossing his arms.  
“Wh-wh-what are you? His fuckin’ mom?”  
He said judgingly.

Morty shot him a look at him, squinting, judging him right back for his lack of compassion.  
“He’s o-obviously pretty fucked up and scared R-rick. Not that you’d give a shit about anyone but yourself.”  
Morty refused to look at him as he said it. The cutting comment was completely untrue and it stung the old man.

He stared at him furiously and seemingly incredulous, but he didn’t speak.

The other Morty just watched, flabbergasted by all of it.

“W-what would you do if it was me out there, Rick?.. What if somehow I ended up in that situation? Would you want that for me?”  
Morty’s voice was quiet and a bit sorrowful.

Rick’s brow narrowed but something in his eyes changed. Something was there that shouldn’t have been. A creeping sadness. A particular look that the lost Morty had never ever seen on a Rick before. A look that was so uncharacteristic, so astonishing. It was strange to see a Rick with this expression. Absolutely bizarre.

“Do whatever the fuck you want. But we still have to figure what to do with him. And soon.”  
He quipped.

Morty’s response was immediate. A little too quick.  
“H-he can stay with us! I know mom won’t care! A-and Summer won’t care.” He didn't bother mentioning Jerry because who honestly gave a shit?.. Stupid fucking Jerry.

Rick regarded him, scrutinizing him, as if he were trying to figure out what Morty was really thinking.  
“You can’t bring him to school.”  
He said slowly.

“W-why not? After all the insane shit that’s happened I don’t think they’re gonna be too surprised when I show up with a copy of myself.”

Rick dragged a hand down his face. It was obvious that he was not so happy with this turn of events. He looked a little anxious.

“Fine. But if some complicated bullshit comes of all this, he’s going straight back to the streets, you got me?”  
He snapped, his tone serious and adamant. Something mysterious in his eyes.

“Don’t worry! I-i-i’ll take care of him!”  
Morty said brightly.

The other felt a blush suffuse his face. He’d never been taken care of before by anyone. Okay well maybe by Beth when he was very young, but that was it. And Rick had abandoned him in favor of another Morty. Said he was weak and stupid and too slow on the uptake.  
Morty had let it happen. His self-esteem was nonexistent.  
So when Morty said he’d help him with such genuine conviction, it made him blush, something squeezing his heart. Gratitude spread to his fingertips and he looked at him reverently.

Morty noticed the look and smiled back at him softly. Something squirmed in the homeless Morty’s gut.

Over the next few weeks it wasn’t uncommon to hear squeaky laughter coming from Morty’s room and the two got along famously. It wasn't surprising considering they liked and disliked the same things and activities with little deviation.

Rick ground his teeth.  
“Annoying little shits.”  
He grumbled to himself, rubbing his forehead as he tried to work. Getting easily distracted and frustrated.  
They’d been spending more time together lately. It was weird. Okay maybe not so weird. Why wouldn’t the kid want to spend time with someone who gets him. Someone who understands him.  
He tapped his foot and ground his teeth again with his chin in hand before he stood. His concentration was something fleeting these days. It didn’t help that his best assistant. Best being used very loosely, was occupied and he honestly didn’t have the heart to force him to be away from the little shit. He could use Summer but she was pretty busy lately. She had quite an active social life and though she craved his approval, it just wouldn't be the same. besides, he couldn't fuck Summer. Ew. He wasn't one of those Ricks.  
So he agonizingly admitted to himself that he wanted the both of them to be happy. But now that E-656, which was his dimension, was becoming more comfortable and falling into place with the rest of the family. The time was coming close where Rick would be able to utilize both of them, once 656 got back on his feet so to speak. Which was part of the reason he gave into this whole stupid charade.  
Certainly not because he wanted to help the little fucker. Just another mouth to feed. His brow twitched.

But right now it was time for them to shut the fuck up so he could get some work done. Rick stomped up the stairs and kicked open the door to the twin shits' room.  
They both froze, their eyes wide.


	2. Chapter 2

656 sat there with his mouth open, kneeling next to a tall Lego tower, about to affix a rectangle piece to it. His Morty looked up from prying pieces apart, looking less afraid and more annoyed.  
“Can we HELP you? We're trying to have fun here. And you equal anti fun. You equal psychological trauma and bullshit.”

Rick strode over to him quickly and hauled him up by his shirt so he lifted him from the ground, growling into his face.  
“Listen here you impudent little shit. Ever since Morty got here you think you can just do whatever the fuck you want. Well I got news for you, kid, it ain't gonna be like that. From now on you're gonna do whatever I say when I say it! Got me?!”

Morty squeaked, his heart beating hard, warmth settling in his abdomen despite the dire situation. Geez why now?! This was not the time to protest and most definitely not the time to get aroused. Rick was in one of those dangerous moods. He wouldn't really hurt him bad or anything but he didn't feel like getting the shit beat out of him just now.  
“O-okay, Rick!! Geez let me go!”  
His voice shook very slightly and he cursed himself for not being able to control it. Morty silently vowed to get him back for embarrassing him like that.

Rick dropped him to the floor and turned to leave, but then turned back and kicked the Lego tower, shattering it.

He stomped to the door and looked back.  
“You be-”  
He looked around squinting.  
“Where's the other..”  
Rick spied a pair of terrified eyes under the bed. He noticed something else and sniffed the air.  
“Ugh I think your little idiot friend there pissed his pants better clean him up. Anyway both you gaylords better be down waiting at the ship in five minutes or I'll make both of you SHIT your pants!' 

He kicked open the door, breaking the latch then slamming it so hard it made the walls reverberate.

Morty was still on the floor where he'd been dropped, glaring at the broken door which swung uselessly on its hinges. A tiny whimper sounded from under the bed.

“Morty it's okay! R-really! He... He's not gonna hurt you okay? If anything he'd hurt me.”  
His voice faltered slightly as he spoke to his counterpart through the bathroom door

This didn't inspire confidence in 656. Not at all.  
“I d-d-don't want that e-either!!”  
He pulled on one of the legs of his jeans and almost fell over, squealing.

“Ah, you okay, Morty!? A-anyway, listen... Morty you gotta listen to me.. okay?”

The shifting from the bathroom silenced.

137 leaned against the door.  
“Morty.. Rick's gonna protect us. H-he's always gonna be there for us. No matter what. He's gonna protect us.”

Morty kept quiet and didn't move, still half dressed as he took in the information, unsure of how to feel about it. He didn't believe him. Ricks couldn't be trusted. Not ever. Not truly.  
But there was one thing he did trust and it was Morty. Morty already took care of him. He was his lifeline, his everything. He even would tuck him in at night. C-137 was sort of like a big brother but they looked identical. He blushed and tried to quell his wayward thoughts.  
If Morty said he could trust Rick then he would try and trust him.

“O-o-okay..”  
He mumbled just loudly enough to be heard through the door, still unsure.

“And Morty?”

“Hm?”

“We have to protect h-him too, okay?”

656 grew very quiet again, staring down at the legs of his jeans. Ricks didn't really need protection. Their Mortys helped them. Would some Ricks have died without their Mortys there to save them? Probably. But they didn't really need to be protected, just aided, and even then only sometimes.  
'Protect Rick.'

“Um.. O-okay.”

Morty sighed, hoping he got through to him. Though he didn't understand at all the nature of their relationship, it would really ease his mind if he had someone else protecting what was most precious to him. But then with a jolt he realized they were both precious to him now. That meant he would have to protect the both of them now.  
He sighed again and put his hand over his eyes.

 

The two boys made their way to the garage, 656 hiding behind 137, using him as a shield against Rick's temper.

Rick was already standing by the space ship and tapping his wrist as if he had a watch on, his face spiteful.  
“Let's gooooo dipshits. Iiuugh said five minutes, I don't have all eternity here!”

Morty bit back a retort with his more timid friend still peeking from behind him. He got in the ship with 656 clinging to him for dear life.

Rick flipped some switches and the console began to glow with the reactor humming to life. He looked over at the 'other' Morty and cocked his brow.  
“What the fuck is wrong with him? Is he mentally challenged or something? You'd think after all this time he'd get used to me.”

Morty rolled his eyes.  
“Couldn't be that he was abused by his Rick or something and that he has PTSD o-o-or some shit, huh? And you yelling like that is freaking him the fuck out. Nahh c-c-couldn't pooossibly be that.”

Rick flushed. Something that confused 656 greatly. He'd never seen a Rick blush. It was strange to be sure. It just didn't look right on him. It was sort of adorable honestly. Wait.. what?? He shook his head hard.

“Nahh look at him, he's definitely got brain damage.”

He met Rick's eyes for a brief moment and hid fully behind Morty's seat.

Rick's Morty glared at him.  
“C-can you stop? Like really is it possible for you to not be an asshole for like, two whole seconds? You know y-you been a real bitch since Morty got here, what is your problem, Rick?”

He grew sullen and looked away then turned back after another moment.  
“Well you'd be kinda bitchy too iiuf someone was preventing you from doing your JOB because they wanted to play with Legos!”

“It's LEGO and you don't play with them you BUILD WITH THEM! GOD!!”

“Who? Who's that? A fictional fucker. There's no god, Morty, only me and you better start praying to me that I don't fuck you up. Now you two diiiupshits are gonna help me from now on with my missions cause I can use an extra pair o' hands or two and I'm tired of waiting for your little brain dead friend there to 'adjust'.”

There was a sniffle from behind Morty's chair and both him and Rick turned to look.  
He was crying and damn did it look pitiful. 656 tried to wipe his nose, looking a bit panicked.  
“I-i-i'm sorry.”  
He said in a cracked voice and tried to wipe his tears away.

Morty ignored Rick completely who was at a bit of a loss as what to do.  
“Hey hey hey... Hey bud.. Cmon.. we talked about this. You're okay. It's okay. This isn't your Rick. It's my Rick and I promise he's not gonna hurt you, huh?”  
He wiped Morty's face carefully with his shirt.

656 clutched to him, burying his face in Morty's shoulder and for some reason it made Rick's eye twitch. His Morty looked up at him, glaring daggers and said through clenched teeth:  
“Right Rick?...”

Rick looked at him impassively and turned to pilot the ship, refusing to speak further.

Morty cooed to his companion, trying to soothe him as Rick jammed on the boosters.


	3. That Bubbly Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to revise this chapter. It's still pretty rough and needs far more fleshing out.

They seemed to be at a fairly clean and nice planet. It sort of looked like a giant resort and kinda reminded Morty of pictures of Tokyo with the buildings all packed together with colorful store fronts and clean streets out front.

“Phase one, dumbasses. I gotta go make a deal so I'm leaving you two at the hotel, here's my credit card, get yourselves room service or whatever. This is a stolen card and it has like bbrughmillions on it so get your rocks off I guess.”

Morty crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side as 656 just stood there, not sure what to do with his body.. or face.. or anything really, especially with Ricks infrequent but leering glances. He always felt weird around Rick. There was some kind of tension between them but he had no idea where it came from or why.

“So when do we come into the plan?”

The way he spoke to Rick impressed him. It was if Morty wasn't afraid of anything. He admired him so much, hoping he could be brave like that one day.

“When yooouu're helping me not get my ass killed. You're the backup guns. We're gonna have some hot alien fuzz on our asses so you better be ready.”  
He pointed at 656 who quailed.  
“You too, newwoubie, now let's go.”

The other Morty didn't look nervous or scared by what he proposed, more by the man himself, which piqued the scientist's curiously and he made a note of it.

656 had never been in a city like this before. His eyes sparkled as they passed by all the technicolor storefronts with their myriad of merchandise. He even stopped to look at a few, pressing his face and hands to the window in order to see in until Morty tugged his sleeve, pulling him away.

It was kind of endearing, watching how much he was enjoying himself and it made him idly wonder what Morty had been through to make him this grateful for every little thing and he kind of envied him. They'd never spoke about Morty's past, both of them following an unspoken rule about not asking about what his life was like before they came along to rescue him.

Soon they were standing in an enormous lobby in what appeared to be an extremely pricey hotel, Morty still looking around in amazement while the other just tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to be in the room already so he could bitch to 656 about Rick yet again. He never offered much advice, not sure what to say, but he was always good at consoling and telling him that, 'everything would work out'.

“C-c-can I go look at that fountain over there?!”  
Morty's eyes were dilated and he was practically jumping up and down.

C-137 smiled magnanimously at him.  
“Sure buddy.”  
The back of his neck prickled and his face fell to one of seriousness as he gazed at Rick while Morty was distracted.  
“H-hey go ahead. I'll just be a moment. Rick needs to explain to me about how this alien card works.”

“Okay!”  
He skipped off toward the giant fountain.

Once he was far enough away, Rick glanced down at him meaningfully.  
“Be careful.”  
He mumbled.

Morty's brow wrinkled.  
“Why?”

“Let's GO guys cmon!”  
Rick grabbed him by the wrist.  
“Let's go retarded wonder!”  
He yelled, making a couple of different aliens look.

137 covered his face as the other Morty looked mortified but still made his way over.

It turned out that their room was actually a suite. It was huge with a full living room and kitchen and two bedrooms. Morty was left wondering how long they were actually going to be here.

“How long are w-we gonna uh.. be here?”  
The more timid Morty whispered into his ear.

“Hey Rick, this suite is enormous. What a-are we living here or something?”

Rick, who was placing small devices in inconspicuous places, looked up, holding up the coresponding amount of fingers.  
“Four days. Cmon you don't wanna live in style?”

Morty didn't question him, thinking he would find out the real reason eventually when something happened or Rick opened his big dumb mouth and simply tell him one night when he was blackout drunk.

656 was exploring the room, opening the cabinets in the kitchen and was about to turn on the TV when Rick barked at him.  
“Hey! Quit touchin' shit before you break something, shit-tard.”  
Morty pulled his hand away as if he'd been bitten, looking over at Rick nervously.

And that was another thing. He was tired of the damn kid looking at him like he was gonna do something terrible to him. 'Grow some thicker skin, jesus.'  
“Collect your child, Morty.”

“Rick, stop already!”  
The other Morty crept over to him, rubbing his arm, obviously feeling insecure.

The old man rounded on him, eyes blazing.  
“Would you two lighten up already?! Nothing's gonna happen if I yell at you. Your life isn't over. My words aren't gonna chop your fuckin' head off! Calm the fuck down, jesus christ!”

656's eyes went wide and he plucked at Morty's shirt trying to find some security in it, trying to ground himself.

Morty sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if the answer to his problem were somehow etched up there.  
“He-he can't help it Rick! Y'know m-maybe if you were just a little bit nice to him, he wouldn't have to feel like you hate him and he wouldn't be afraid of you! You're not exactly non-threatening, okay?! This isn't hard t-to figure out!”

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply, trying to find the mental fortitude not to blow up at them.  
“Alright. I'm gonna go. We'll talk about this later, Morty.”  
He pointed to his Morty.  
“You, not you.”  
Then he gestured carelessly at 656.

Rick gazed at them, his expression stony before leaving the suite.

656 let out a deep breath, slumping.  
“I know I-i've said this a million times b-b-but he's so scary!”

Morty blew out a puff of air.  
“Yeah I know, cmon.”  
He grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the couch, swiping the remote from where Morty had left it.

The other boy blushed as he always did when Morty touched him. His hands were so soft and gentle even when he would pull him along like this. Were his hands really this soft? Something deep in his gut squirmed again.

They both plopped down on the couch, the two smiling now that they were rid of Rick.

Morty held up the remote reverently and mimicked an angel's choir.  
“Interdimentional cablllllle.”  
He whispered.

656 giggled.  
“Gimme gimme gimme!”  
He swiped for it, snatching it but the other kid still had a hold of the other end of it.

They laughed and the more timid boy kicked out at him, putting his foot in his face, making him squeal and let go of the remote.

656 grinned and went to turn on the TV but realized he had no idea how to do it, his face falling as he tried to figure out where the on/off button was.  
“Uhhh..”

Morty leaned back and smirked, putting his hands behind his head.  
“h-havin' some trouble there buddy? Want me to help you?”

The other boy frowned slightly.  
“Nooo! I can-I can figure it out..”  
He lied.

137 snatched the remote out of his hands, retrieving it and flipping the TV on.

They settled on a show about blob aliens in which they couldn't tell the sex of, they probably didn't have on, and it seemed like survivor but the contestants were actually trying to kill each other. Then at the end of it the winner was thrown into a volcano.

“What's the point of winning?”

“T-to win? To say you're the best?”

“H-hey man, I dunno about you but I've never heard of a winner that gets thrown into a fucking volcano.”

They flipped to another show after it was over, and then another and another until the sun began to set.

“Why d-does Rick h-hate me?”

Morty's mouth twisted as he stared at the screen.  
“He doesn't hate you.”

656 sat up quickly, his brow raising.  
“Have you seeen th-the way he looks a-at me?”

The boy put his chin in his hand, mumbling.  
“I think he's jealous.”

He narrowed his eyes, trying to understand.  
“O-of me?”

Morty turned to look at him.  
“Well yeah, o-obviously, I mean of course. You take all my time and attention away from him.”

He frowned, his brows going back up.  
“Hmm I mean.. I g-guess y-you're right. But why would he care?”  
The boy actually felt a bit guilty. He knew he would feel bad if Morty was taken away from him. Even if Rick was a moody, crotchety old son of a bitch.  
“Well I guess he did have you first.”

Morty whipped his head around to look at him.  
“Uhhh.. have me.. Yeah I guess.”  
He blushed and scratched the back of his head but in the low light of the setting sun, the other boy couldn't see.  
'have you first'  
He suppressed a shiver.  
It had been a few days since they'd...

C-137 shook his head, changing the subject hastily.  
“H-hey I'm really hungry, are you?”

“Yeah!”  
He sat up, looking excited and ran to get the room service menu. He'd remembered where it was as he was investigating the room.  
Morty slid on his socks across the yellow marble floor and almost crashed into a cabinet, yelping.

“Morty? You okay?”

“Y-yeah I-i just slipped!”

“Okayy!”

656 smiled to himself. He secretly loved when Morty would check up on him, it made him feel wanted and cared for. It was so refreshing and wonderful to have someone who really gave a shit about you. It was something he never truly had. At least not like this.

He walked back slowly to the couch, stopping when he realized he couldn't make heads or tails of the alien language it was printed in.  
“Uhhh Morty? We may have a little problem. Can you read this?”  
He handed the menu over.

137 squinted at it for a moment before the jumble of words made sense to him.  
“Yeah I mean, once you learn Zarbonion it's one of those things you don't really forget.”

Morty was impressed. He was the complete package, brave and strong, and smart too. He shook his head hard, banishing the thought.

 

They both made their orders of various food and way too much of it. C-137 helped him understand which menu items were suitable for humans.

After basically sampling all the dishes, they slumped on the couch together, lazily staring at the screen and soon 137 was dozing, soft almost snores issuing from him. 656 who had far worse anxiety was still awake but his eyelids were starting to droop. As he heard his counterpart snoring quietly, he looked over, taking in every feature of the other boy.  
His pouty lips, his delicate face with it's gentle, elegant curves, showing that he'd be quite handsome as he got older, just like Rick. The way he looked so relaxed. The hair that he just ached to touch, it looked so silky and soft it almost made him drool and god the way he smelled. Morty smelled so good, clean and sweet with a hint of sweat. He had to remind himself that he was the same person. But no that wasn't true. Maybe yes, they were the same physically, but it was because of who Morty was that made him appreciate him so much. They were very different people in many ways. Morty carried himself differently, his movements lazy and somehow defiant even, cocky. And he noticed he was quite a bit clumsier then himself. The boy was confident, smart, quick-thinking, and a lot like Rick in some ways. He was quick to anger and fiercely protective. He just knew things sometimes. He could read people and their emotions when he himself was left dumbfounded by certain situations. He was clumsy with a big goofy smile. And a pert ass.

Morty stared at him, wishing he could touch him. He got up and made his way to their room on silent little feet, closing the door but not locking it so as not to arouse suspicion if Morty happened to wake up.  
He pulled his jeans off, leaving him in just his shirt and boxers and proceeded to get into a comfortable position. He pulled his shirt up so that he wouldn't make a mess on it.  
He started off slow, bringing up images of Morty smiling and laughing, that little smirk he got when he knew he was right about something. His little 'I told you so' grin. Then other, conjured images came to mind. Morty sighing and moaning his name, well his own name, which took some getting used to. But he came to know Morty as 'Morty' and he was.. he was 'Morty' too. He furrowed his brow and shut his eyes tighter. 'Okay okay getting off track.' Letsee.. Morty's body, that wasn't hard, it looked just like his own. He could imagine his hand sliding up the slight hollow below his ribcage, his skin was warm and smooth. His hand ran through his downy hair, giving it a playful little tug and he could hear the whimper as if it were really happening.  
He moaned softly.  
“Morty... y-you're so soft.. Mmph..”

He sped up his pace, squeezing himself and sending a pleasant shiver shooting down his spine.

Morty was touching him now, touching and stroking him. It was Morty's hand, not his.  
He sighed deeply and groaned.  
“Ohhh.. it's so-so good... Morty please.. fa-faster..”

His fantasy Morty did as he begged with a hungry grin on his face, his eyes hooded.  
“I wanna see you cum.. Let me see it..”

He whined and convulsed shooting and leaking all over his stomach and even a bit up his torso to just below his diaphragm. He laid there, panting, feeling heavy. But he knew he couldn't stay like that. With a groan he hauled himself up and cleaned himself off, pulling his jeans back on with a wince.  
Sighing he made his way back to the couch and slumped beside C-137. It was so hard not to kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated. I started this fic more than a year ago? Holy shit.  
> The end of the chapter is a little unpolished.. I hope it's okay.

Rick burst into the room, violently waking the boys from their slumber. 

“Jesus christ Rick!”  
His Morty clutched at his chest.  
“Give us a little warning!”

“W-what time is it?...”  
656 rubbed his eyes fitfully.

Rick's Morty noticed daylight shining through the curtains. How long had they been asleep?

“No time! Who gives a shit? Let's go!”

He looked harried as he tossed each of them a gun. It almost hit Morty in the head and he fumbled it slightly while 656 caught it smoothly, almost as if he'd been expecting it. He cocked it expertly and twiddled a few dials. Something in his demeanor changed completely. It was if the very air around him changed. His face relaxed and yet hardened at the same time in some other way. The boy's body language stiffened in an almost military-like manner.  
It was like he'd become a different person.

Morty didn't fail to take notice. His eyes widening. Who was this? He realized he really didn't know this person at all. He'd only known him a few days. Who was he really?

Rick's brow lifted as he too hurriedly adjusted a few settings on his pistol.  
“Who taught you how to use a weapon, kid? Look like you know what you're doing.”

The rescued Morty simply stared at them expectantly, itching with anticipation and inexplicably brimming with confidence.  
“I thought we were doing this. Don't we need to get the fuck outta here? I really don't feel like dying after I finally have a good life.”  
His voice was almost flat as if he'd done this a thousand times before.

Rick and Morty exchanged astonished glances.

The scientist took a deep breath and shook his head.  
“Alright then kids, lets blow this popsicle stand. As in blow it up. As in disintegrate it. Heheh.”  
He smirked, giving them a little Rick-like pep talk and using his own bravado to boost his own confidence.  
“Cmon let's fuck some shit uuuuup! Go go go go!!”

 

As soon as he kicked open the door, a burst of plasma fire burned a circle in the wood right above his head and he suddenly looked far less confident.  
“Shitshitshit! Why are there so many? There's not supposed to be this many!”  
He aimed and shot before ducking back behind the door again.

Morty was already yelling at him.  
“Rick WHY!? Why do you keep doing this to us and why do we keep agre-”

They heard the rapid staccato of gunfire and turned. The crowd of guardbots already lay dead in the hallway. 656 held his pistol in both hands, barrel smoking, still ready to fire at any sign of the enemy, his eyes hard. He looked almost psychotic.

“Hooly SHIT! Kid's got an aimbot or some shit!!”  
Rick laughed wildly with relief and slapped 656 on the back so hard he almost fell forward. He rounded on him, murder in his eyes.

Rick put his hands up in supplication, his expression surprised and wary.  
“Woah woah, relax! Alright, we're not the ones you gotta kill. Do your thing, kid.”

Without another word, Morty took charge and motioned to them to follow, peering around corners with an experienced air. The two automatically followed and the trio found the stairs running down them, cautious to make sure the stairwell was empty first. They ran pell-mell down them, skipping steps, 137 tripping a bit here and there while the others were more sure-footed. 

Rick and 656 stood on either side of the door, the latter eyeballing him and lifting his gun defensively in a 'be fucking ready' gesture.

Morty looked down. He suddenly noticed 656's hand was thrust protectively across his chest, holding him back from the door. In the moment of quiet before the storm, his eyes traveled along the thin arm to the owner. 656 was glaring out the window, his eyes scanning the environment. Morty could see the cogs grinding away in his mind. The boy had completely changed. It was like he was a completely different person altogether. Without notice he'd become competent, had amazing reflexes and perfect aim and apparently preternatural abilities in combat. It was like as soon as the gun was in his hands, a switch had been flipped. Morty was now a hard, badass motherfucker and 137 didn't noticed the blush that suffused his cheeks. 

“You okay Morty?”  
The other boy turned to look at him, concern mitigating his bloodlust.

He simply stared at him with sudden clarity, as if truly noticing him for the first time. And in that moment he was under the impression it had been Rick's voice instead of a Morty's. But it was 656 alright. 137 nodded vigorously.  
“Y-yeah. Let's get the fuck outta here.”  
His voice cracked, sounding so unlike the other's and he didn't know why but he hated himself for it.

After a little nod to his companion, 656 turned and pointed to a row of thick columns that ran their way along the lobby to the entrance.  
“There. We can use those to dodge and weave. Careful boys, it's gonna get nasty. Stay frosty.”  
Still very obviously Morty, still kinda lame. But the way he said it in that flat, serious voice made the cliché movie lingo seem sort of cool.

The door burst open to a hail of gunfire. The trio ran as fast as their legs could take them, using evasive maneuvers as to avoid dying. The other Morty took out four guards before they slid behind the first column. They heard cracking as the deadly pulses of light hit the protecting marble.

The strange Morty slipped bravely from behind the barrier for a split second, taking out three more guards in rapid succession, before ducking back behind. It was obvious they were hesitant because the footsteps stopped and they could hear them retreating diagonally to try and cut them off from the side and front.

They were being outmaneuvered.  
“Shit! Run!”  
Rick screamed.

And the three scrambled, using the backs of the columns as shelter before hopping to the next, all of them frantically shooting and taking out as many guards as possible. By the time they reached the front of the building, there were only four guards left.

The door was a few feet away. Rick grabbed Morty's arm and dragged him to it, looking alarmed  
“Shit fuck shit! Hurry up!”

That's when they noticed Morty was missing.

“Morty!!”  
137 saw him still ducking behind the last column, taking potshots at the last four guards who were of obviously superior models compared to their destroyed comrades. Morty was determined to kill them all or die trying.

A blast grazed his shoulder and he let out a cry of pain, incredible rage in his eyes as he took out the offender with a shot between the eyes.

“Morty cmon!!”  
Rick's Morty was almost crying with fright for him and he grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt, dragging him bodily out into the relative safety of the street. It wasn't easy, and Morty fought back as he continued to try and kill the last three remaining enemies. One last robot fell by Morty's hand.

Once his look was obscured by stone, Morty shook his head hard, coming out of his reverie and the three of them finally hightailed it down the street, pushing various aliens out of the way who shrieked and threw curses their way in their different languages.

Rick had his portal gun in his hands and led them down an alleyway before shooting a safe passage and ushering them through it.

 

After another few minutes the three of them lay panting in the ship, safe in the vacuum of space.

Rick sat up and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Not the worst shitstorm we've been in but..”

Morty lay panting against his seat.  
“Yeah.. Fuck you, Rick.”

“Hey you're the one who said you wanted to 'be there for me'.”  
He said mockingly.

Morty shot him a look of warning, not wanting 656 to know the true nature of their relationship.

Rick simply smirked and laid back, removing and taking a long pull of his flask.

He turned to finally address 656 who just sat there, the gun limp in his hands, his eyes clouded, lids drooping as blood ran freely from his shoulder.  
“Morty!!”

He turned to Rick, yelling.  
“Rick he's fucking bleeding!!”

The old man was instantly pulled from his relaxed state and climbed into the back of the ship.  
“Fuck it hit a vein, help me here, Morty.”

Morty unconsciously soothed his brow as he held his twin up for rick to administer to.

With Rick's care, the kid was bandaged up and the bleeding had thankfully ceased.

The man wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed, staring down at the boy, both fear and relief in his eyes.

Morty looked up at him, incredibly concerned.

His mentor nodded.  
“He'll be alright. He's lost blood but he'll be okay.”  
Morty's mouth was thin and he swallowed as he looked down again at the other Morty. All at once he noticed how small and fragile he looked. He.. he too looked like this.  
But no. The other was smaller, slighter, and a bit malnourished. The little one groaned, his skin pale.

137's eyes widened again and he gently smacked his cheeks till he woke.

656 blinked sleepily and stared up at him, reaching for his counterpart's hand and squeezing.  
“I thought we were gonna die.. I was so scared... Are you guys alright?”  
The other personality or whatever it was had retreated. His voice sounded dry and cracked.

“We?”  
Morty echoed.  
“You were scared?”

“So scared..”  
656 rasped softly.

Morty squinted at him and shot a look at Rick who just shrugged. Rick then sat forward and leaned over to pat 656's arm gratefully.  
“Well since you're still in the land of the living. I can tell you, you're a fuckin' asset. You're like some kind of prodigy. Goddamn those rusty assholes didn't have a chance.”  
Rick laughed.

137 stared down and rubbed the smaller boy's cheek tenderly, looking disturbed.


End file.
